


Dynamite in the AH office

by Megtaylor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Team Nice Dynamite, possibly more relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megtaylor/pseuds/Megtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and love with Gavin and Michael. Kissing and an established relationship. Could get more chapters if people like this one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written, so bear with me. I am really sorry if it's bad, but I hope you guys like it. Please comment if you do, then I will know if I should write more chapters. I have a ton of ideas and ways to go with this, suggestions and ideas are always appreciated, so please, comment and kudos. Thanks :) and enjoy!

The only thing that keeps the house going is the coffee in the morning and the video games at night. He lives a pretty easy and carefree life. Him and his boyfriend Gavin have a small one bedroom apartment with a nice living room and a must have kitchen so Michael can cook. They both have amazing jobs at Roosterteeth where they can play video games all day and just hang out. It’s the perfect life, or at least it has been. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin awakes to the smell of pancakes. He thinks to himself how lucky he is to have a boyfriend who will cook AND put up with him. Michael is cooking away in the kitchen when he walks in. He smiles at his boi, cooking him a delicious American breakfast in his AH merch and pajama bottoms.   
Walking over and slumping over him, he says “Hey Micoo, why don’t you ever wake me up when you get up in the morning. I can make breakfast too.” 

“You’ll just burn the kitchen down and in the process injure yourself! I don’t need fire and a hurt Gavin.” Michael says back with love. 

Looking up at him, face bright with a good idea, “Well next time we should cook together, why don’t we take lunch off today and make some food?” 

“Oh I’m sorry babe, I’m going out to lunch with Geoff today.”

“Wot! Youre having lunch with him without me! I want to come! Please!?” he pleads with him, already feeling the knot in his stomach as he thinks of Michael having lunch alone with their boss. He loves Geoff and thinks he is a great guy, but his little Micoo being all alone with the tattooed man has always given his stomach a weird feeling. 

“I don’t know...Geoff seemed like there was something important to say to me. I don’t know if he wants other people there.” Biting his lip he looks over at Gavin, hoping that he isn’t going to start a fight.

“That worries me Micoo…I don’t like it when people are being suspicious…how about I scope him out at work today and if I don’t see anything weird, then I won’t be a donut about this thing?” he smiles, hoping that his silly British words are enough to make him sound innocent and not jealous.

Smiling down at his British boy, “Okay babe, you do that while I’m editing my Rage Quit today, just don’t do anything dumb like normal.” 

Getting up to get dressed for work, Gavin retorts, “You know one day I’m going to be really functional and you’re going to be so fucking surprised!”

Poking his boyfriend’s cute belly button, “Okay silly, we’ll go with that, now stop being so god damn adorable and put some clothes on and then we can eat quickly and go to work.”

Pouting with his lower lip, “But Micoo I didn’t get a good morning kiss! How can I function in the morning without a little love?” Walking up briskly, he takes Gavin’s face in his hands and kisses him roughly. Their lips fitting together perfectly with lust and love; setting to a well-known rhythm between the two. Turning into a hot make out with both lads’ tongues sliding into the others mouth, moans elicited from the couple, indistinguishable. Michael pushes into Gavin, moving closer into him and slowly walking him towards the bedroom. He is smiling at the knowing gasp that comes from Gavin; as they reach the doorway, still in embrace of arms and mouth, Michael pulls away.

Gavin frowns and loudly questions, “Why did you stop?!”

Laughing at your counterpart, “Well first is because it’s fun to get you all hot and bothered, and two because there are waffles waiting for us. Now get dressed and eat so we can go to work.” Flashing a sneaky grin before leaving the room, leaving Gavin in utter disbelief. 

As you sit at the table, you wonder what to do about Geoff and lunch. You don’t want to annoy or piss off your boyfriend, because you know he is jealous and worries easily. But on the other hand it’s just lunch and Geoff is one of the nicest guys in their office. Silently laughing at yourself for worrying, you grab two waffles and go into the bedroom to get dressed yourself. ‘There’s nothing to worry about’ you say to yourself as you walk to the bedroom, Gavin will talk to Geoff and it will all work out…I mean, why wouldn’t it?


	2. Excuse me Geoff?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is just trying to figure out whats going on at the office..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long for chapter two. After two english papers and a history essay. I write chapter two at 2 am. Because one I really want to hear what you guys think, and two, I am very creative at night :) Enjoy

Gavin was practically bouncing up and down as we headed to work. You drove, obviously, due to his lack of motivation to get a damned license. You looked over to him with concern, “Gav, why are you so spastic…are you okay?”

Turning to Michael, “Yea of course Micoo, I just want to talk to Geoff and make sure everything’s okay, plus I had one too many redbull this morning” he says smiling sweetly while his leg bounces.

Rolling his eyes and smiling, “We agreed on one redbull in the morning, your body can’t take that much caffeine in the morning. You turn into a fucking spazz.”

As they pull up to the office, Ray is standing out in the parking lot with Geoff and they seem to be talking. You think it’s odd but don’t say anything about it because, let’s be honest; the people you work with are pretty weird. While parking the car you grab Gavin’s arm so he doesn’t get out the second you put the car into park. You say very quietly, in a low tone, “Gavin, I want you to be calm today, don’t stress out, I love you and its’ really hard for me to see you when you’re so stressed out.” , Letting go of his arm and blushing, the worrying thoughts of him reacting poorly in the back of your mind.

He smiles and just pulls you into an embrace, your face pushing into the place between his collarbone and his neck. He smells like cologne and syrup you think to yourself, it makes you smile and cuddle closer to him, feeling the warm feeling you get when close to him. 

While in his arms, he says, “I’ll be calm and not freak out, I love you too and I know you worry about me, but I worry about you too. I just want to keep you safe, as sa--.” Cutting his words off with a kiss as you push into his lips with your own. Feelings his smile as you push harder against him, letting his arms slip around you as the kiss deepens, both of your mouths moving in a perfect rhythm of passion and love. Slipping your tongue against Gavin’s lips, you both are startled by a knocking on the car windows. Looking outside you see Geoff and Ray banging on the window switching off between saying “GAAY!” and “GET A ROOM OR GET TO WORK!” 

As you both walk into work, you decide that you need to go to the kitchen and get some coffee before going into the office. It will take the edge of being shit tired and also make your mood better to the inevitably loud room that you will walk into. While coffee is brewing, you think to yourself about what today entails. You have to record a Rage Quit this morning before Jack and Ryan show up, then a GTA V let’s play with the crew, followed by lunch with Geoff, and ending the day with a Minecraft lets play like always. Damn, today is going to be so rough, maybe it’s time to add some bevs to the morning coffee. 

As you walk into the AH office, it isn’t loud like normal. The three men are all at their respective desks and Gavin is the only one who turns to smile at you as you walk in the door. Fine with me, you think to yourself, better if I can just work without the added stress of the dumb shits I work with. Turning to the rest of the AH office, “All right boys, I’m going to be screaming in about five minutes, if you’ve got a problem, I kindly suggest you go to the break room for a 30 minute break.” Kindly but seriously you say, smiling at the men because you never really mean the harsh words that leave your mouth. 

Ray just looks at you with a smile, puts his headphones on, and turns back to his work, obviously not caring about the noise. Gavin just gives you a flirtatious look like always, and winks instead of making a sexual joke, putting on his headset and turning to editing. All is normal…but Geoff isn’t. He gets up to walk out of the room, presumably to leave the loud noises, but before he walks out, he side steps over to your desk.

The other two lads are already set back on their work, but Geoff still leans down to whisper something into your ear. With a low, guttural tone, “Oh Michael I would love to stay, but here isn’t where I want you to scream.” And he walks out. Looking in his wake, unable to comprehend what was just breathed into your ear, your mouth falls open. Eventually, after who knows how long, you come back to your senses and get to work on the rage quit. Hoping that you just misunderstood the older tattooed man, that it was a joke that he just didn’t get. Either way, there was work to be done, and the noticeable blood rush to your member that needed to stop immediately. 

The GTA V let’s play goes off without a hitch, no one gets too obscene and angry and they all actually end recording laughing and giggling together. Michael knows that Gavin has already “scoped out” Geoff, but nothing was told back to him so he assumes that all is well and everything is okay. So he just goes along with his normal editing after the lets play until lunch rolls around. Not only is his leg bouncing enough to shake the entire building, he can feel butterflies out of his nervousness for lunch with Geoff. He can’t get the comment out of his mind from this morning, no matter what he thinks about or how far away his mind drifts, it comes back to that one sentence that was whispered fleetingly into his ear by the older man. Nothing can change that, but he must know what it means, he wanted nothing more than to know what he meant and if it was the way he thought. And if it was that, then how will he talk to Gavin about it, or even Geoff for that matter. 

It’s no secret that Michael had a crush on Geoff, Gavin and himself find themselves joking about it quite a lot. But was that still a thing to joke about, was it a joke. How can he possibly admit to his boss that the low tone he gets when he gets angry during a game gets him turned on? That he has to hide his blushes when the frustration is released from his lips in the form of jumbled words and curses. There is no real way to tell your BOSS that. Or your boyfriend that you love more than anything in the whole entire world, that you have a burning crush on the boss. There isn’t a way to bring that up; there is no talking about it. I guess lunch might tell him a lot. It can maybe sort out the oddity of the day. From Gavin’s excessive flirting to Geoff’s smoldering side glances, he hasn’t had the time or energy to decipher it all. 

As he walks out of the office to meet Geoff in his car, He isn’t so sure that this is going to be as easy as he thought. Because there is something that flips his stomach upside down when he sees his boss and his boyfriend sitting in the car. Both smile at him as he walks up. But why is Gavin here, Geoff said this is just going to be them? 

Faking a smile to hide the flustered feeling, you say, “Hey guys, what’s up? So where are we going to lunch?”

Geoff and Gavin look at each other then back, Geoff is the only one to speak, using his boyfriend nickname for him, “Just get in the car Micoo, Ill drive us to lunch.”

Everything was okay and going just fine, but after getting the seatbelt on and looking up at the two men in front of you, there’s a weird feeling in your stomach. And it probably has to do with your boyfriend and your boss holding hands right in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you guys liked it  
> Leave a comment so I can get better and write what you want!  
> Thanks  
> <3


End file.
